Severus dans tous ses états
by TristeSir
Summary: La seconde guerre vue et vécue du point de vue de Severus... Ou comment un homme peut ne pas être si impassible qu'il n'en a l'air... Possibles libertés prises avec l'histoire originale, concernant sa conclusion.


**Titre** : Severus dans tous ses états

**Rating**: T, en prévision de ce qui peut suivre

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et l'histoire originale sur laquelle se base cette fanfiction sont à JK Rowling, mis à part un ou deux personnages créés pour cette histoire.

**Notes** : je n'ai guère une grande expérience en matière de fanfiction, je vous prie donc de suite de m'accorder votre indulgence^^

**Chapitre 1 : Exténué**

Exténué.

En un mot, il était exténué. Il se demandait parfois comment il parvenait à tenir debout toute la journée durant et comment il parvenait encore à assurer ses fonctions. Entre ses cours à donner, à des cornichons tous plus incultes les uns que les autres, ses obligations en tant que directeur de maison, les différentes réunions, que ce soit entre professeurs, ou les réunions de l'Ordre ou de mangemort, les potions que l'infirmerie semblait prendre malin plaisir à sans cesse lui demander, ou encore ses expériences personnelles de potions qu'il devait, à son grand désarroi, souvent laisser de côté… Autant dire qu'il peinait à trouver encore un peu de temps libre pour lui, et encore moins du temps pour vraiment se reposer. Ou même seulement se poser d'ailleurs.

Il avait, depuis quelques temps, l'étrange et désagréable sensation de n'être que mouvement perpétuel. Et pas une once de répit ne semblait se profiler à l'horizon. Il en était déjà exténué à l'avance. Comme s'il ne l'était pas assez…

Mais inutile de se plaindre plus longuement, se morigéna-t-il. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Surtout pas avec le regard pétillant que lui lançait Albus assis à ses côtés. Maudit Albus, grommela-t-il, tout en se forçant à avaler le morceau de viande, trop cuite, qu'il venait de prendre en bouche.

- Alors, Severus, prêt à affronter votre après-midi de cours ? S'enquit-il, l'œil bien trop malicieux pour être honnête.

Mais Albus avait toujours été plus malicieux qu'honnête, se rappela Severus tout en répondant, d'un air grognon :

- Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas ainsi, voyons ?

Ton hargneux, rictus sarcastique dont il avait le secret, regard droit devant lui comme s'il ne s'adressait pas à son directeur. Parfait. Tout à fait parfait.

- Auriez-vous encore mangé de l'ours ce matin, cher collègue ? Ironisa soudain Minerva, assise alors ce jour de l'autre côté du maître des potions, qui avait entendu la répartie du plus jeune.

Quelques gloussements et autres ricanements se firent entendre non loin d'eux, à la table des professeurs.

Regard noir des plus rageurs envers Minerva et ses voisins, lèvres poncées ne formant plus qu'une fine ligne blanche… Autant dire que l'orage menaçait d'éclater si l'animagus continuait sur cette lancée. Il avait appris à apprécier son ancienne professeur, devenue depuis près de quinze ans sa collègue, leurs joutes verbales lui proférant le piquant qu'il aimait tant. Mais ces derniers temps, il devait avouer être bien trop exténué pour les apprécier à leur juste valeur, soit comme un jeu d'échec verbal, et parfois leurs ripostes autrefois plutôt amusantes tournaient au jus de citrouille bien trop aigre…

- Estimez-vous heureuse que je ne me suis pas encore mis à manger du chat, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sifflant.

Cette fois ce fut un gloussement amusé à sa gauche qui lui répondit. Albus semblait visiblement trouver la situation fort amusante. Et bien qu'il s'amuse donc seul, avec ses bien aimés professeurs s'il le désirait. Lui, il avait bien trop de choses à faire, des choses bien plus importantes que se faire moquer pour sa mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de son caractère imbuvable non plus, après tout !

C'est donc rageur, qu'il se leva, faisant presque tomber son siège sous la brusquerie de son geste.

- Vous n'avez pas fini votre repas, Severus, s'empressa d'intervenir Albus, tentant ainsi de retenir le plus jeune qui ne mangeait pas assez à son goût ces derniers temps.

- Et bien finissez donc pour moi, Albus, fut la seule réponse que le directeur obtint, alors qu'un claquement de robe voltigeait à quelques pas et s'envolait par la porte de service des professeurs.

Décidément, ce gamin ne changerait jamais. Toujours aussi… aussi Severus. Il devait avouer que ce mot le caractérisait à merveilles…

...

_16 heures. Cachots, Salle de Cours de potions._

- Il ne vous reste plus que vingt minutes pour finir votre interrogation, susurra-t-il soudain, faisant presque sursauter ses cornichons d'élèves de sa voix faussement mielleuse.

Une voix profonde et grave, dont les accents sombres étaient parfaitement perceptibles et ne présageaient rien de bon aux fainéants.

Et comme pour mieux appuyer ses dires, il se leva souplement, faisant taire les quelques courbatures qu'il avait gardées de la veille, et commença à déambuler dans les allées. Pas une explosion pour l'heure, pas un accident… Et pour cause, il avait décidé, comme ça, sur un soudain coup de tête, et surtout afin de soulager sa migraine débutante, de faire une interrogation surprise.

Et c'est avec un malin plaisir qu'il se permit alors de s'arrêter ici ou là, derrière un élève, pour mieux lire par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier les possibles inepties qu'il avait écrites. Si pour certaine Miss-je-sais-tout, il était bien difficile de trouver quoique ce soit à redire à ses réponses, si ce n'est leur longueur, il en était tout autre pour un certain Weasley qui se disait son ami.

- Alors Monsieur Weasley, êtes-vous donc toujours si peu enclin à apprécier les arachnides, que vous vous révéliez même incapable d'en retenir les usages en potions ? Voilà qui ne fait décidément pas honneur à vos couleurs.

Entendez par là, couleurs de sa maison.

Et sans même attendre une réponse, qui avait de toute façon intérêt à ne pas se faire entendre, il reprit son chemin, de son pas feutré et de ses longues capes noires voltigeant doucement dans son sillage, faisant frémir chaque élève derrière lequel il s'arrêtait. Et les déconcentrant alors tout autant. Seule l'horripilante Miss-je-sais-tout-même-ce-que-je-ne-sais-pas ne semblait prendre conscience de sa sombre présence.

- Inutile de recopier tout le livre, Miss Granger. Seul répondre aux questions posées suffira, fit-il toutefois, incapable de retenir les sarcasmes qui lui brûlaient le palais plus longuement.

Ignorant superbement le regard enragé que la lionne lui offrit en guise de réponse, Severus retourna à son bureau. Cette fois pour sonner le glas de son heure de cours. Mais pas pour sonner le glas de sa journée, malheureusement…

Potions à concocter et copies à corriger l'attendaient encore, soupira-t-il tout en ramassant lesdites copies d'un coup de baguette impitoyable.

_**Fin du Chapitre 1**_


End file.
